EPIC FAIL!
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: Tails experiences the worse fail in his entire life, when someone got behind the wheel of his X-Tornado before wrecking it. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

It was another ordinary day, Sonic was speeding onward toward's Tails' workshop up on the cliff. He got a call from him complaining something had happened, he wanted Sonic to come over to meet him in person since Tails was too embarrassed to talk about it on the phone. When he got there, he found the garage door wide open and found the shop mostly empty.

Odd, normally the X-Tornado takes up most of the space of the workshop. Something was definitely wrong when Sonic saw his best friend pacing back and worth in the workshop, the hedgehog approached Tails wondering what the two-tailed fox needs help with.

"Tails?" asked Sonic, "Do you need help?"

Tails shot a worried look at him, he rushed up to Sonic and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Someone took my X-Tornado!" he cried, "It's gone!"

"Calm done Tails," said Sonic, "Lets think back for a sec, I'm sure you misplaced it."

"How can I misplaced an airplane?" asked Tails.

Sonic just stared at him in silence, feeling stupid of asking him that question. "I don't know what happened to it," said Tails, "I made a mistake by leaving the workshop bay doors open last night before I went to Cream's house, when I came back this morning it was gone!"

"What were you doing at Cream's house?" asked Sonic.

"That's not important right now!" cried Tails, "I'm trying to figure out what has become of my X-Tornado."

What really happened was that an anthropomorphic wolf, intoxicated with alcohol, wondering into the workshop that night and found the X-Tornado unguarded. Since he was a pilot (with a suspended license), he thought it would be a good idea to take the X-Tornado out on a joyride. So he hopped on board, started it up, and took off out of the workshop and into the skies.

That pilot was still in the air, flying in circles after forgetting why he was flying in the first place. He sat there, staring out into the blueness of Earth's atmosphere, with thoughts trying to strangle his already weakened mind. He took a look at his beer bottle and held held it up as if he was giving a toast to a thanksgiving dinner, "Here's to air," he mumbled, "Air..."

It dawned on him that he must returned the X-Tornado where he found it, he grumbled as he dropped his beer bottle onto the floor and turned the plane around, heading straight back to Tails' Workshop. He sets the aircraft in full throttle and guns it across the skies.

Meanwhile Tails was still complaining about the missing plane, "Did you even locked it?" asked Sonic.

"It doesn't have a lock." claimed Tails.

"Well why doesn't it have a lock?"

"I never got around to building it due to Eggman attacking once a week, my busy schedule won't allow it anyway."

"We had a lot of time where you can do this."

"To you it seems like it."

"Even though we live far from the nearest city, doesn't mean you must not take security seriously."

"You should have told me before."

"I thought you knew better."

Tails let out a yell as he kicked a nearby bucket nearby, "I screwed up good this time," he grumbled, "Now how am I suppose to find the-"

The fox stopped short when he saw something outside flash, he knows that flash well. He ran outside as Sonic calmly follows him from behind, "X-Tornado!" cried Tails.

The drunk wolf was closing in on Tails' workshop, he was struggling to center it into the workshop's bay. With his vision cloudy from alcohol, the workshop was nothing more of a brown blotch at a distance. "I think," he mumbled, "I'm not going to make it. **burp**"

Even if he made it he'll still crash, he's coming in too fast. Tails realized this as he saw the plane draw near, "Oh this is bad!" he cried.

"Where's that... ejection sheet," said the pilot as he leaned down and fumble around the bottom of the seat, "**burp**"

"He's going to crash!" cried Tails, "Sonic! We have to get outta here!"

"Here it is," said the pilot as he found the lever, "Now how do I-"

The drunk wolf pulled the lever before he could finish, the cockpit door pops off before the wolf was blasted out of the plane. Awhile being blasted out, he hit his head against the controls of the aircraft, knocking him out cold.

Tails watched in horror as his X-Tornado slammed into the face of the cliff below the workshop, an explosion rocks the Earth as it rattles everything that isn't or properly rooted down. "You gotta be kidding me!" screamed Tails at the top of his lungs.

He rushed over to the edge of the cliff and saw what's left of his beloved plane fall into the waters below, fire and smoke doesn't phase him as his face was priceless. Sonic thought it was funny when the wolf who was piloting the plane came floating down from the parachute, hunched over in the pilot seat, the drunk let out a loud burp which echoed across the open landscape.

"Well look at the bright side Tails," reassured Sonic, "You have a good story to tell on what had happened to your X-Tornado when they ask."

"NO NO NO NO NO!" screamed Tails as he jumps up and down in sheer rage and humiliation, "Why do the idiots always have to crash my plane!"

"I don't know," said Sonic, "Whatever the reason, this is what I call an epic fail."

"A what?" asked Tails.

"An epic fail." repeated Sonic.

At the bottom of the cliff, the drunk lands into the water and breaks free from the pilot seat, he then swam to shore through the choppy waves. When he reached land, he was uninjured awhile having no recollection of what just happen. "Back to the bar," he grumbled, "For more beer, **burp**"

**THE END!**


End file.
